yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 005
"The Ultimate Great Moth", known as "Ultimate Perfect Form, Great Moth" in the Japanese version, is the fifth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on May 16, 2000 and in the United States on October 20, 2001. When this episode first aired in the United States on Kids WB!, it was merged with the previous episode, so the Duel took place in just one episode titled "The Ultimate Great Moth". The two separate episodes were dubbed, but were only seen in other countries and on DVD and VHS until 4Kids TV aired the episodes separately on December 2 and December 9, 2006. Summary Joey, Tristan, and Téa congratulate Yugi on wiping out all of Weevil's monsters. Then Mai Valentine shows up to tell them that Yugi doesn't have a chance against the National Champion. Weevil attempts to Summon his "Great Moth" by playing "Larvae Moth" equipped with "Cocoon of Evolution" saying that in five turns, his "Larvae Moth" will undergo a startling transformation, becoming the "Ultimate Great Moth". Yugi falls behind and the gang encourage him to not give up. Mai mocks them telling them that their friendship speeches won't work. Teá retorts, telling Mai that she doesn't know about friendship. Yugi appears to destroy to "Cocoon", but only stops its evolution one turn early, causing "Great Moth" to be Summoned. Mai thinks the gang's not cheering now, Weevil's creature is unbeatable. They can chatter from the sidelines all they want, but it won't help Yugi one bit. (Japanese, Mai thinks, "So this is Haga's trump card." She's never seen it before. Haga's practically won already. Yugi's in a tight spot now.) Yugi thinks Weevil turned the Duel around one more time, but Yugi's not giving up yet. He tells Weevil he'll find a way to squash that over-sized bug. Yugi manages to dampen the Moth with "Makiu, the Magical Mist", which in turn powers up his "Summoned Skull", who attacks with electricity. Yugi attacks, and destroys "Great Moth", wiping out the rest of Weevil's Life Points. The gang cheer Yugi's win, while Mai stands with her mouth open. Impressive, she says. She didn't think Yugi could ever beat Weevil. (Japanese, Mai says now she sees how Yugi beat Kaiba.) Yugi stands over a sniveling Weevil, telling him he won his duels by lying and cheating, but a true champion plays with honor. (Japanese, Yugi says, who would have thought that the first one to be sent home would be the all-Japan champion?) He takes Weevil's Star Chips, and Joey relieves Weevil of his dueling glove. (The word "Retire" is written across Haga's "card" in the Japanese version, and his name, "Insector Haga," is written on the top.) Yugi has three Star Chips now. But he still needs seven more to gain entry into the castle, where his grandfather is being held prisoner, and he'll battle Pegasus once and for all! Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Weevil Underwood Weevil has 555 LP remaining and controls one Set card ("Parasite Worm"). Yugi has 1350 LP remaining and controls "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position, "Torike" (1200/600) Set and no other Set cards. Turn 17: Weevil Weevil Sets "Larvae Moth". Turn 18: Yami Yugi Yugi activates "Monster Recovery" to return his hand and all monsters he controls ("Dark Magician" and "Torike") to his Deck and draw five cards. Yugi then Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Attack Position, but Weevil activates his face-down "Parasite Worm" to destroy "Kuriboh" and inflict damage to Yugi equal to its ATK (Yugi: 1350 → 1050 LP). Turn 19: Weevil Weevil draws. He then Flip Summons "Larvae Moth" (500 → 650/400 → 520) in Defense Position. He then equips "Larvae Moth" with "Cocoon of Evolution", making its ATK and DEF equal to that of "Cocoon of Evolution" ("Larvae Moth": 650 → 0/520 → 2000 → 2600). Weevil can Special Summon "Great Moth" in two turns. Turn 20: Yami Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Gaia The Fierce Knight" (2300/2100) in Attack Position. "Gaia" attacks "Larvae Moth". The attack fails (Yugi: 1050 → 750 LP). Turn 21: Weevil Weevil draws, then passes. Weevil can Special Summon "Great Moth" in one turn. Turn 22: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Beaver Warrior" and subsequently Sets it. Turn 23: Weevil Weevil passes. Weevil can Special Summon "Great Moth" at any time during his turn, or Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" in two turns. Turn 24: Yami Yugi Yugi draws, then passes. Turn 25: Weevil Weevil draws, then passes. Weevil can Special Summon "Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth" in one turn. Turn 26: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. Yugi activates "Burning Land" to destroy the Field ("Larvae Moth": 0/2600 → 2000). "Gaia" attacks and destroys "Larvae Moth". Upon its destruction, Weevil Special Summons "Great Moth" (2600/2500) in Attack Position, since "Cocoon of Evolution" had been equipped with "Larvae Moth" for four turns. Turn 27: Weevil Weevil draws. "Great Moth" attacks "Gaia", but Yugi activates "Polymerization" from his hand to fuse "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia" and Fusion Summon "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. A replay occurs, and "Great Moth" attacks and destroys Yugi's Set "Beaver Warrior" (1200/1500). At this point, the poisonous scales of "Great Moth" continually decrease the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" ("Gaia the Dragon Champion": 2600 → 1900/2300). Turn 28: Yami Yugi Yugi draws "Makiu, the Magical Mist" and subsequently activates it. The air is dampened, which stops the ATK of "Gaia the Dragon Champion" from decreasing further. Turn 29: Weevil Weevil draws. "Great Moth" attacks and destroys "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yugi: 750 → 50 LP). Turn 30: Yami Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. The effect of "Makiu" increases the ATK of "Summoned Skull" by 1000 ("Summoned Skull": 2500 → 3500/1200). "Summoned Skull" attacks and destroys "Great Moth" (Weevil: 555 → 0 LP). Aftermath Yami Yugi wins and attains Weevil's title as National Champion as well as Weevil's two Star Chips. Joey takes Weevil's Dueling Gauntlet, allowing him to officially participate in the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Differences in adaptations * When Mai makes her appearance at the beginning of the episode a shot of her breasts are cut from the dub. * Yugi's "Monster Recovery" card gets a little redesign in the dub. * When Yugi summons "Gaia The Fierce Knight", the card's art remains in place on the original Japanese card, but with the rest of the card colored out (in yellow for Normal Monster) and the bottom of the Dub card appears under the artwork (as it normally does) making the card much smaller than usual. * Yugi's "Polymerization", uses its alternate artwork, a trend which continues in future episodes. * A description (in Japanese text) for how the fusion works for "Gaia the Dragon Champion" is erased from the dub. * A flashback of Yugi running through the bug-infested forest is cut from the dub. * Yugi's "Makiu, the Magical Mist" card is redesigned in the dub. * At the end of the episode, a card of Weevil appears, erased from it his name and the word RETIRED (both in Japanese print). Errors *When the ATK and DEF of "Great Moth" are first shown, its DEF is 2500, but the next scenes continually show it as 2300. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.